The present invention relates in general to candle holders. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved candle holder having two modular pieces which may be arranged in various combination to hold a candle.
Various candle holders are known in the prior art, and generally consist of a body having at its upper end a cavity to receive and support a candle. This cavity may be any of various diameters corresponding to standard candle sizes. A wide range of decorative motifs have been applied in candle holder design, providing a great diversity in aesthetic appearance.
While such prior art candle holders are acceptable, it is preferred that the holder have a greater range in utility by accepting candles having several different diameters. Further, it is preferred that the user have greater control over the aesthetics of the candle holder, and could easily chose among several variations in design. Yet further, it is preferred that the user be able to readily change this design to a different design, permitting greater variety.